The invention relates to a universal joint having a balancing arrangement and to a balancing weight for this arrangement.
European Patent Application No. 385,176 A1 describes a balancing arrangement for a universal joint shaft in which a separate fixing ring, together with a connection tube, is fixed on a universal joint. The fixing ring encloses the connection tube at a partial length portion with distance. On the outer face of the fixing ring, individual balancing weights of different masses can be fixed by point welding. This arrangement does not, however, allow a destruction-free disassembly, especially during repairs of a universal shaft and the renewed balancing. Furthermore, for such an embodiment, a high method expenditure is needed as special devices are necessary with which the balancing weights can be welded on. A faulty attachment can only be corrected by a destruction of the connection with the balancing weight. Furthermore, the position of that position of the fixing ring, serving for attaching the balancing weight, is not optimal, as the largest imbalance lies in the universal joint itself. In short universal joint couplings, in which practically no connection tube is provided, up to now, only the possibility of removing of masses by means of boring is given, which has the disadvantage that a weakening results.